This patent document relates to channel quality estimation, and more specifically for estimating channel quality for link adaptation with network-assisted interference cancellation.
As the number of wireless user devices increases, so does the use of spectrum for wireless transmissions. Often, signals from multiple communication networks are receivable at locations, especially densely populated areas and public places. Many traditional data reception techniques are not adequately able to handle situations where interferences from other neighboring devices and networks may degrade the quality of a desired signal being received.